The Hill
by xNavyxxPinkxxRosesx
Summary: Two-shot. Ikuto and Yoru are going to "The Hill". Along the way they have a 'special' talk. Ikuto is very possessive of his hill. What happens when he finds an intruder there?follows Shugo chara plot, kinda, Please read, not as boring as sounds. Strong T. First story ever, YAY
1. The 'special' talk

Navy: Wow… this happened sooner than I expected.

Amu: What did?

Navy: AMU! *tackles Amu to ground with hug*

Amu: *cough* Help… someone…please *cough*

Ikuto: Amu did you call fo- *sees Navy and Amu on ground* Who are you?

Navy: *jumps up* *gasp* IKUTO! *clasps hands with stars in eyes*

Ikuto: Great, another frickin' fan girl.

Navy: *normal* Huh? Oh, no, no. I'm not the type of fan girl who wants you for their own evil purposes.

Ikuto: You're not?

Navy: Nope. I just want to know you more. If I were to meet you I'd just ask you a bunch of questions, mainly of your thoughts of you and Amu like: What do you think of the age difference.

Ikuto: Finally! Someone who is not friggin obsessed with me and wanting to be with me… Wait you're not the mean type either, right?

Navy: Right! You can be as perverted as you want! Well, there are some limitations, and I know, PEEPS he is Amus!

Ikuto: Cools than we can be friends.

Navy: *beams*

Amu: Hang on, I never chose!

Navy: *evil eyes* YOU DID IN THE MANGA!

Amu: *hides in corner* Okay, but answer my question, what happened faster than expected?

Navy: OH! Me publishing a story.

Ikuto: Amuto?

Navy: *stares like he's retarded* no-dip, that's why you're here. Can someone do warnings?

Ikuto: *reads a piece of paper* this is a two-shot, has a paragraph with strong sexual language, ooh fun.

Amu: *rolls eyes*

Ikuto: *continues* Please review, this determines my fanfic career. Wow. If you like you may leave comments for what you want to see happen in chapter two. DONE~

Navy: GOOD JOB~ * gives cookie*

Ikuto: Om, nom, nom.

Navy: Amuuu~ could you do disclaimer?

Amu: Sure. xNavyxxPinkxxRosesx does not own anything related to shugo chara, let's begin

THE HILL

"The birds are chirping, nya! The delicious birdies, nya! I'm going to eat you, nya! I'm coming to get you, nya! Meow, nya! Meow, nya! Meo-!"

"YORU! Would you stop singing, please?!"

Yoru smiled sheepishly while rubbing his head,"Sorry Ikuto, nya. It's a pretty day though! Good for eating delicious birdies and cat naps on the hill!"

Ikuto sighed, getting fed up with his annoying little chara, "Where do you think we're going now?"

The annoying fuzz ball beamed, with the cutest expression on his face that Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at. "Nya! Is that why we're skipping school again today, nya?

Ikuto just nodded, "Right. As you said today's a pretty day. I would much rather spend it outside, than in that boring prison, with all those stupid she-cats trying to get this tom cat when he already has a mate."

Yoru looked at him funny, "…You've been reading warriors in class again haven't ya, nya?

Ikuto mumbled looking down at the ground. "They're good books…Speaking of mates we should go see Amu." He said as they turned onto the path that almost no one followed, to get to their favorite hill overlooking the city.

"But Ikuto, nya!" Yoru made an adorable kitten face, and spoke in a voice ready to cry. He sniffed, "You said we'd go to the hill, nyyyaaaa." Ikuto would have fallen for it if not for the six to seven years he's been with his chara, and learning to recognize when he's faking. _'One, two, three-'_

"Besides, nya," Yoru began in a slightly annoyed voice, _'Knew it' _Ikuto thought, "I'm not in the mood to watch you stalk Amu, while you think up perverted thoughts about what you would do to her if you got her in b - "

"Nyyyaaa, Ikutoooooooooo! That was mean, nya!" Yoru had just gotten flicked, leaving a rather impressive bump on his little head, and if you looked closely you could see the lightest shade of pink, on our favorite teens, cheeks.

Ikuto was looking off to the side mumbling something about annoying and embarrassing fuzz balls.

Yoru smirked, deciding to push the topic a bit further even If it meant getting flicked again. "You know it's true, nya." Yoru said, causing Ikuto to sharply look at him with a small glare. "You are a teenager after all, nya." This caused Ikuto to stop completely.

"What do you know about teenagers, do charas even go through that age time?" Ikuto shot back

Yoru looked at him with one eye opened and arms crossed, "I know a lot actually, nya. Considering; I'm the chara of one, nya." Yoru flew in front of Ikutos face for emphasis, "I know _Every. Single. Thing. _You think of about her, and I must say those thoughts are…pretty naughty." Ikuto merely glared. "All your…dreams…about her to." Yoru smirked.

"Do you know how many times I've woken up to one of those, nya? Hearing you moaning all red faced and sweaty, nya. You're always saying something like_ 'Oh, Amu, you're such a sexy, naughty little kitten!' _or_ 'Amu, your blushing makes me want to pound into you harder!' or 'What's that princess~ you want it faster? _Or even, while you're humping the dear life out of your pillow, from behind _'Amu we're screwing just like animals, you like it don't you?'_ That last one's a bit descriptive, nya." Yoru sweat dropped, "Honestly, what happened to my sweet, innocent, little Ikuto, nya?"

The blush that previously had gone away on the 19 year olds face came back except, well let's just say, who knew it was possible for a blueberry to evolve into a strawberry? He had an expression of anger, surprise, embarrassment, and confusion. Really he just looked speechless. After a while he just smirked and walked past the slightly confused chara.

"That little boy grew up. Also, he got a perverted little cat chara. After all, only a real pervert would listen to a wet dream. Plus, I've seen what you do to the little blue chara of Amus." Ikuto smirked wider, knowing what he just gave away.

Yoru just floated beside him, not saying anything for a long time then,"…How long have you known?" he grinned.

"You mean…the fact that you're also my dream to be _playful_ with my feelings? Hmmm, since two years ago; when we first met Amu." Yoru chuckled. "See what you turned me into, fuzz ball?"

"Yeah, but let's face it. You like it and wouldn't have it any other way." Ikuto laughed slightly and smirked, knowing it was true.

Ikuto came to a stop. They had arrived, at _the _hill, at the top. Their amazing hill, that looked over the entire city. This was always their go to place besides the park. Being part cat, Ikuto was very possessive and this was his territory. If anyone tried to come here: tried to invade _his _territory. He was pretty sure his possessive cat side would take over and he wasn't sure what he'd do. He was only this possessive with two other things family (including Yoru) and Amu. Which in his mind: was pretty much the same thing. He closed his eyes taking in the fresh, new, grassy, flowery scent of the hill.

His eyes snapped open, clouding over with something. _Posses._ He had caught a whiff of a scent that didn't belong here. _Someone _was on_ his _hill. Ikutos cat-like possesive side was taking over. He got on all fours, much like cat and raced down _his_ hill ready to attack the intruder. He saw a flash of an unnatural color and was just barely able to slow to down to halt before his animalistic posses took over again, in order to see a girl, with pink hair. 'Amu!' he thought before his possesiveness took over again and resumed racing to attack his mate.

...

Navy: Boom! Halfway done with, very first fanfic. I know it sucks, and it's like super short (I hate short chapters). At least, that's what I think. What do _**you ~**_ think? The continuation of this story is based on _**you~**_ readers!

Ikuto: It was…okay for a beginner. In other words, it sucked.

Navy: Well thanx! *Cries secretly in a corner*.

Amu: Hey, now. I liked it, except** I wasn't in it and it's an Amuto!**

Ikuto: Amu stop kidding yourself You **love** amuto. Want to know why; because we're the ones who are gonna end up together! Plus, I have one more day dream than the other D-bags.

Amu: Screw you!

Ikuto: Only if it's you and me! *snuggles Amu and purrs*

Amu: *whispers* dang it I said I wouldn't do this, but **AWWWW! ***cuddles kitty Ikuto*

Navy: *Comes back and stares at Amuto moment* R&R peas! Next update depends on _**you~.**_


	2. Mate

**Amu: Got the tissues?**

**Ikuto: Yeah, but she probably won't need them until she explains a few things.**

**Pink: HI! I knows, it's probably been a few weeks since I updated, but hey that's not to bad right?**

**Ikuto: Not too bad considering some writers.**

**Amu: why is your name changed?**

**Pink: Because I'm doing a pattern of the three words in my pen-name. Now, I noticed some things I need to clear up that I may have portrayed badly in my writing. First, a couple of people were confused in reviews, about the ending of last chapter. Ikuto is about to attack Amu and that is because his cat side took over and he thinks there is an intruder on his territory. This story is more on the nekoness side of Amuto. It's not like he's aware of what he is doing he's like a cat now who wants to defend its territory. **

**Second, please don't complain about the paragraph where Yoru is describing how Ikuto dreams about Amu. I did say there was a paragraph with strong sexual language and said this was a strong T on the summary. I don't think that is enough for M rated. When Yoru said innocent he meant when Ikuto was still, like twelve. I mean he couldn't have always been perverted...right?**

** Third, um sorry if this isn't the best story but this was pretty much intended to see what kind of feedback I would get if I put up stories.**

**Ikuto: Is it tissue time? *Hands Pink tissues***

**Pink: *starts crying* You reviewers are so nice! Waaa! *Blows in tissue* I want to thank my 11 reviewers, 3 favorites, and 6 followers, that was for one chapter! As well as all my readers, Yeah I see all of you...*counts*...121 readers who didn't review! Shame, shame. Naw just kidding, but I would like to thank all you guys, I got more than I thought I would.**

**Amu: She doesn't own any thing Shugo Chara related.**

**Pink: So don't sue me!**

**Amu: Let's begin.**

Recap:He_got on all fours and raced down his hill ready to attack the intruder. He saw a flash of an unnatural color and was barely able to slow to down to halt before his animalistic posses took over again, to see a girl, with pink hair. 'Amu!' he thought before his posses took over again and resumed racing to attack his mate._

Ikuto was ten feet away when he did an amazing jump. Going up to twelve feet in the air, and landing with a loud thump with some but not all his weight on top of Amu. To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

Amu's eyes shot wide open; at first all she could see was blurry blue. Her vision cleared, and she saw a boy more or less, with cat ears; pressed flat against his head, narrow full on cat eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't read, and cat fangs?

The person she could not recognize yet due to her sudden wake up call pulled back a little, looking as though he was trying to hold on to something. It was when she could fully see his face that she recognized him. When she did her eyes shot wide and pink fairy dust coated her cheeks.

"IKUTO! Get off!" shouted the surprised adorable looking pinkette.

"You shouldn't give me orders on my territory, you intruder." the possessed cat boy hissed.

"What-"

"Don't speak!" He hissed, "Now, I suggest you leave this hill, before I make you my fresh kill."

"_Really Ikuto, more warrior references? _Besides is that any way to speak to your _mate_? Yoru was suddenly beside Ikuto's head. His hands, err… paws on his kitty hips with his chest sticking out apparently proud of something.

Ikuto's head snapped up trying to look menacing to his Chara, but Yoru wasn't really paying attention to that. He was looking at Ikuto's cat fangs that were almost gone, his eyes that were losing the posses rapidly and the rising cat ears. Yeah, that might be what he was proud of.

"I don't have a," Ikuto began, "mate?" he looked down at his stunned Amu/mate.

"Amu?" he asked.

"Uhh." Was what he got for a response.

"Amu!" The possess was now gone completely. "What did I do to you? Did I hurt you? I'll hurt myself if did. Where are the wounds, woman!?" asked the panicky tom, licking her face multiple times, with his slightly rough tongue.

Amu couldn't hold it anymore, "Hahaha. Ikuto Stop! It's all slobbery! Hahahaha!" Ikuto was slightly confused, but he didn't stop licking convinced she was hurt in some way. Eventually Amu decided to take a drastic measure.

"Got it!" Amu had decided that the only way to get Ikuto to stop licking her was to bite the thing that was licking her. Which has now resulted in his tongue stuck between her pearly whites.

It was now Ikuto's turn to be surprised, however when he saw how they were positioned and that he could take advantage of that he smirked (as best he could) with his tongue still in her mouth.

There they were sitting on the grass, him slightly leaned into her, Yoru talking to Mikki a fair distance away, and his tongue in between her teeth. 'Yup, perfect' he thought. So as any other guy would most likely do he leaned the last couple inches and kissed her.

If Amu said she was surprised she would have been lying. She was expecting it with Ikuto being Ikuto. So, when he pressed her lips to hers moving ever so gently as to mot frighten her she kissed back and a bit harder at that.

Seeing as Amu was not as surprised as he thought she might be he decided to take things a bit further when he swiped his tongue a crossed her lips. She opened quickly which made him happy.

They were kissing passionately, their lips crushed against each others, moving quickly obviously caught up in the wonderful world that they together created. All their senses being overflowed with one another.

Touch, his arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his, his other hand on the side of her face. Her arm was around his neck, her other hand playing in his midnight blue locks.

Sight, although both their eyes were quite lidded, each could see the others dark purple, or melting honey colored eyes.

Hearing, the sound of the slight breeze moving their hair gently as well as the sound of their kissing slightly and the wonderful sounds being abstracted from the kiss.

Smell, they were each caught up in the smell of each others skin your was it a feeling there was smell to it though. For Ikuto he could smell the intoxicating aroma of strawberries and cherries, probably from her body wash and shampoo. For Amu she could smell chocolate and axe body wash and shampoo.

Taste, any on looker would be perfectly capable of seeing that they could taste each other very well with all the tongue they were using, the two looked they were almost devouring each other. Though after all it wasn't so much he taste, but feeling of kisses. If kisses did taste like anything though they would taste strawberries, cherries, mint, and chocolate.

Ikuto was very happy, hearing all the moaning coming from his sweet Amu knowing that his face pressed to hers lovingly, yet wildly was making her make these noises and only the feel of him made them come out.

In turn, Amu was very happy with the grunts that were coming from her loving Ikuto knowing they came from the feeling of her face on his this way, and though she wasn't trying how adorable she was to him at the moment.

Ikuto knew they needed to breath in the next few moments, but he didn't want the feeling to end. So, in those next few moments he sucked her for all she had pressing his face to hers as hard as he could without hurting, then while they broke apart with a gasp like they had almost died put one arm around her hips and one around her shoulders and fell backwards on to the ground with her body smushed to his and her head laying on his shoulder and neck, them panting frantically.

" Wow, Amu. that was our first kiss and that was...Amazing." he said after getting most of his breath back, playing with her hair.

"Yeah, definitely worthy of first kiss title." she purred cuddling into his neck more.

Ikuto smiled at that and started purring deep in his chest, sounding exactly like a cat would.

Amu tried lifting her head to look at Ikuto's face, but was pressed down again with Ikuto whispering to stay like this a little longer.

That was fine with Amu his shoulder was really comfy warm and and with the low sound of his purring she was almost asleep. Ikuto just loved having Amu lay on him with the soft, warm feeling of her against him, gently breathing while he looked at the passing clouds.

"I didn't know you could truly purr my...um." Amu realised she didn't know what to call them. They had spent a lot of time together, growing closer with each aware of the others feelings in some lights, but they had never done much more than hugging. So, he wasn't her boyfriend. At least not officially.

"Mate. That is what we are, mates." Said Ikuto realising Amu didn't have a word to call them.

Amu pouted, "You mean we're just...friends?" Although he could not see her eyes he knew she was hurt over the little miss understanding. So, he started petting her hair as to relax her.

"No silly, not that kind of mate. The neko kind of mate. We are promised to each other, will stay by another for the rest of our time, and when the time comes will have beautiful kits." He smirked.

Amu blushed a little at the thought of having kids or as he called them kits, with Ikuto. "So, were neko married? But, I'm not old enough, you are, but I'm not."

Ikuto chuckled at her defensiveness at marriage. He moved to his side so he could look at her face while talking, "In human terms were not, but since I'm pretty much half cat and we are mates, we married in neko language. That means I better not see you with any other guys slightest bit romantically, or **they** will be my fresh kill. Besides you're only five years my junior, we could get married."

"No, we couldn't I'm to young. That goes same for you with other girls, Mr.I'm a senior who likes to hit on twelve-year olds." Amu giggled

"oh, please. like I've looked at another girl after seeing you for the first time. Plus, it's not my fault that when I found my mate two years ago she was too young for me."

Amu pouted playfully trying to look stern. "And here I thought you liked the younger ones." she replied raising an eyebrow.

Ikuto leaned in whispering hotly in Amu's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Only if they're a girl with pink hair who goes by the name of Amu~." He then leaned down once more in took his lips in his own. Making his mate close her eyes in happiness pressing back which caused him to put one hand oh her cheek and one of his legs over both of hers making them both look like they were enjoying it very much, which they were.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" shouted a girly voice behind them.

Amu surprised jumped quickly to her feet Ikuto slowly getting up aswell.

Amu whimpered when she saw who it was. "Tadase." she quickly hid behind Ikuto hugging him from behind.

"Amu, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. That's when he saw Tadase. "What do you want kiddy king? We're busy."

"But Ikuto-koi~" started Tadase's girly voice, "don't you love me?"

Ikuto stared at him horrified, close to gagging. "No. Don't **ever** call me koi again." he deadpanned.

"Whatever, at least I know your supposed girlfriend loves me." Tadase looked at Amu, "Oh, are you still in shock from that kiss this morning, Amu? Can't say I blame you. I t was a bit... rough."

Ikuto's eyes widened as he felt Amu shiver against him. He spun around and took her in his arms. "Amu, tell me what happened. What's he talking about?"

"He-He forced Himself on me! I was talking to him this morning, and the subject got on to you. He stated saying mean untrue things. I got mad so I yelled at him, that's when he shoved me against a wall and kissed me after saying not to protect 'that thieving cat'. I tried to push him off, and scream as much as I could with his mouth on mine. Finally Kukai heard and shouted at Tadase. When he saw Kukai he ran like the coward he is . Kukai made sure I was alright and offered to walk me home, but I told him I needed to find you to know I was safe and...to wash the fowl taste out of my mouth." She whimpered out, blushing at the last part.

Ikuto was out-raged. If it wasn't for the girl close to crying in his arms he would've walked over to that scum-bag and punch him in the face.

While Amu was telling the story to Ikuto Tadase had just been snickering. "How does it feel_, big brother _to know that you weren't precious Amu's first kiss."

Ikuto was pissed. He was about to grind out a stinging reply when he remembered something. This thought caused him to burst out laughing at Tadase's stupidity. Tadase's twisted smile turned to a frown, and Amu to look at him funny.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"haha, sorry haha. Tadase what makes you think that disgusting thing you did to Amu was her first kiss?" Ikuto asked looking at him stern, but still chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Hissed the annoyed Tadase.

At that Ikuto turned to Amu again, raping an arm around her waist. "You remember, right Amu-koi."

"You might have to refresh my memory." replied the pinkett blushing."

Ikuto glared at Tadase then smiled lovingly at his mate. "Remember last year when I got back from Europe after a year and came to visit you for the first time since I got back?"

Amu's eyes unfocused for a few seconds looking for the memory. When she found it she the girl looked very happy and relived still with the blush on her cheeks. "Oh, you stole my first kiss. It was quick, but loving and in that I knew your feelings for me were real."

Ikuto smirked, "Really? I wonder why my kitten slapped me afterwords then, huh?

Amu smiled cheeky. "You surprised me. Plus, I still wanted to keep playing hard to get."

"Hello!" shouted the outraged Blondie, "I'm still here!"

"Why?" Asked Ikuto and Amu at the same time.

"Grrr! Fine then, but I'm taking Amu!" and started walking towards them.

"Oh, I don't think so." Said Ikuto taking off his shoe and throwing it him, nailing Tadase right in the eye.

"Ahhh!" Shouted the blonde, falling off the steeper side of the hill, where he had stood.

Amu rushed over to that area to see where he had fallen and if he was walking away. What she saw made her giggle which turned out to be almost laughing her head off.

"Amu?" asked Ikuto, coming over to stand by her. He then pointed his eyes int he direction of what Amu was laughing at. When he saw he started chuckling himself.

Down below at the base of the hill, Tadase had rolled onto a sleeping Mother Coyote at the moment she was not awake, however her two pups were btting at the boy who looked to scared to move, for if he did the mother coyote would surely wake up.

"Do you think we should help him?" Ikuto asked to Amu.

"No, he can stay there, and find his own way out." Amu replied walking away from the edge.

Ikuto marveled at her hatred at Tadase, but figured that's what happens when someone forces you to kiss them. His thoughts had caused him to look at the sky which was now beautifully lit with the light and colors. Ikuto layed down on the soft grass, signaling for Amu to do the same beside him. When she did she gasped at the oranges, pinks, yellows, and dark purples That formed wavy layers in the sky. In the very center was the bright ball of fire, slowly sinking over a distant mountain. Ikuto clasped Amu's hand with his own, while thinking that it was no longer, the hill, or his hill, but was now _their_ hill.

**THE END.**

**Pink: Kay, well I guess my first fan fiction, guys.**

**Ikuto: I like it.**

**Amu: It was okay.**

**Pink: I hate it I can do better.**

**Amu stop being mean to yourself.**

**Pink: No, I'm serious. This was just my début to see what writing a fic is like and stuff.**

**Ikuto: So, are gonna stop writing?**

**Pink: No! I'm going to take a break in for the summer and experiment with this writing style I came up with that I think has potential. So, I will come back with lots of stories ten times better than this one.**

**Amu: Won't your fans get mad for lack of update?**

**Pink: Not when they see how much I improved with training and I give them lots of stories.**

**Ikuto: Well, R&R please-**

**Amu: And you will get an Ikuto plushie.**

**Pink: sure. 'Kay well, love ya peeps and I'll have A-MAZ-ING stories beginning of next school year. I would put them up as I finnish them, but where I'm going I won't have internet. So bye for now.**


End file.
